Choosing the Correct Decor
by ElvenStrife
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are assigned the task of decorating the guest room for Lady Galadriel. They decide to use Lord Elrond's favourite flowers. A big mistake. Characters - Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas and Elrond


**Choosing the Correct Décor**

**Author: Legolas Fanatic**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the incredible JRR Tolkein created and I do not claim to. That includes Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Galadriel, Rivendell, etc. I am making no money for this story.**

**Synopsis: Elladan and Elrohir are assigned the responsibility of preparing guest quarters for Lady Galadriel who is expected. The pair decide to use Lord Elrond's favourite flowers to welcome the Lady. Bad idea. Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas and Elrond.**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first ever fanfic. There is really no point to it other than I wanted to become familiar with the uploading system. I really do hope it's funny to at least _some_ people. Please enjoy and review!! I would love to hear your thoughts! :)  
PS: Due to this being my first fanfic and I'm only trying to become familiar with the site, this will only be one chapter. 'One-shot' I believe it's called. Isn't it?**

**Elvish Translations:**

**Ada:Father  
****Estel:Hope (Aragorn's Elvish Name)  
****Ion Nin:My Son  
****Daro:Stop  
****Arda:Middle-Earth  
****Mae Govannen:Well Met  
****Hir:Lord  
****Hir Nin:My Lord  
****Mellon Nin:My Friend**

* * *

"Elladan!"

The eldest twin turned to look at his brother, eyebrows raised in question. "Yes, Elrohir?"

Lord Elrond's second youngest elven child looked both worried and excited. "Ada will kill us if he finds out what we're doing. These are his favourite flowers."

"That is exactly why they are needed. He told us to prepare a room for when Lady Galadriel arrives. What better way to greet her than with Ada's favourite flowers?" Elladan turned back to the flowerbed and resumed uprooting his father's beloved plants.

"I still think that we should ask Ada first" Elrohir strained. He was not as confidant as Elladan in this plans' chance of success.

"Stop worrying so much and help me. Ada will understand. The Lady Galadriel deserves only the best." Elladan beckoned at Elrohir to join him.

"What are we going to say when Ada sees his favourite flowers in a vase within Lady Galadriel's room?" Elrohir nagged but crouched down next to his brother nonetheless.

"We will not say a thing. There is no solid proof that we actually did it. Besides, these flowers are utterly horrid in my opinion. They need to be done away with once and for all." Elladan pulled out one of the flowers by the roots and deposited it in the pile next to him as he grasped the stalk of another one.

"I thought you liked those flowers Elladan?" A voice asked from behind them. They'd been too busy talking; they didn't hear anyone approach until now.

The twins whirled around, dreading who they were going to see standing behind them, only to see their adopted brother, Aragorn. He was smiling and shaking his head in mock disgust at what his brothers were doing.

"Estel! We thought you might have been Ada. Why are you here?" Elladan let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, I was just packing with Legolas, preparing for our journey to Mirkwood tomorrow, when he spotted two people uprooting Lord Elrond's famous flowers." Aragorn smiled as the twins looked around for Legolas.

"Where is the Prince now?" Elrohir stood up and walked towards his younger brother.

"Well, as a Prince, Legolas thought it his responsibility to report to Ada. He couldn't quite make out who the offenders were from the position of my window, but I am sure he is on his way with Ada as we speak." Aragorn crossed his arms and studied the twin's faces, waiting to see their reactions.

"He can't!" Elladan stood and joined his twin in front of their human brother. "We are merely ensuring that Lady Galadriel has exquisite décor in her room. We have to stop Legolas before he reaches Ada!"

"No, there is no time for that, we must hide" Elrohir looked just as flustered as his brother.

"Or you could stay here and accept your punishment with dignity" Aragorn suggested. All the while, trying to suppress sniggers.

"I sincerely doubt that our punishment will be lessened if we stay here." Elladan went back to the garden and tried to replant the flowers, cursing when they would not stay in without toppling over.

"Legolas left more than ten minutes ago. It won't be long before he returns with Ada." Aragorn walked over to a tree with large roots and sat down. He was going to enjoy watching his mischievous brothers squirm.

"What if we head for the library?" Elrohir suggested.

"Someone is bound to notice us there. We hardly ever go to the library, it'll draw unwanted attention" Elladan replied as they desperately tried to head for the palace main entrance.

"We could go to the stables and pretend that we have been tending to our horses for the past hour?" Elrohir suggested again.

"Or we could grab our bows and head for the archery range? We could do with some training" Elladan said as they reached the door to the palace.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Elrohir stopped dead as he tilted his head and strained his ears. Elladan mimicked him.

"Footsteps!" They hissed in unison before turning and sprinting back through the garden, heading for another entrance. They didn't even notice the fits of laughter Aragorn was fighting and failing to suppress.

Aragorn stood and raced after his brothers. He did not have the elven agility or speed that they possessed but due to their clumsy haste, he managed to keep up. "Are you sure you know where you're heading?" He asked the twins as they reached another entrance and scrambled inside.

"Away from the gardens" Elladan said smugly as he confirmed that they were now away from the crime scene and those footsteps. They could not be tied to the uprooting of Lord Elrond's flowers, since no one saw them there.

"Why are you heading away from the gardens, ion nin?" A voice sounded around a corner not too far away as Lord Elrond himself appeared in the same room as his three sons.

"Ada!" The twins half-gasped, half-shouted.

"Yes, now, why are you fleeing from my gardens like they are a rabid warg?" Elrond stopped in front of his three children, not missing how Aragorn was shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"We……needed…a…drink. Yes, a drink! Staying out in the hot sun has gotten to Elrohir Ada, he is parched." Elladan shot his twin a 'just-play-along' look before redirecting his attention to his father.

"Yes, Ada, I'm very thirsty. I thought I was going to faint but being indoors seems to have made me feel much better." Elrohir shot his father a smile, trying to look as innocent as was possible for one of the twins to be.

"Ada," Elladan asked, changing the subject, "where is Legolas?"

"Last I saw of him, he was helping Estel pack for their journey to Mirkwood tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Elrond answered, noticing how Aragorn was struggling to breathe steadily over his silent fit of laughter. He was automatically suspicious as to what they had just been doing.

The twins turned identical looks of utter bewilderment and rage upon their youngest sibling; using every ounce of self-control they possessed to refrain from throttling him right in front of the Lord of Imladris.

"You mean, you haven't seen Legolas in say, the last fifteen minutes?" Elrohir ground out between clenched teeth, directing his words to his father.

Elrond narrowed his eyes, suspicious as to the twin's strange behaviour. "No, Elrohir, the last time I saw him was this morning. He was helping Estel pack." He turned to Aragorn, "where did he go after you finished packing? I assume you've finished due to you being here."

"We have finished packing Ada. Legolas went to grab his bow. We decided to head for the archery range to get some practice." Aragorn gestured to the bow which was strapped to his back, only now noticed by the elves. "I am meant to meet him in the gardens now." Aragorn smiled at his brothers, trying not to burst into laughter as they pieced it together.

"You mean, it was him that was coming through the other entrance, whose footsteps we heard, not Ada's?" Elladan gasped, realizing he'd been tricked by his younger brother.

"He didn't go fetch Ada, like you said? Estel!" Elrohir donned the same look as his twin, shock and vengeance. They were going to get their youngest brother back for this.

"Daro" Elrond interrupted, causing all three to fall silent. "What in Arda are you all talking about?"

Elrohir and Elladan were completely lost for words; they didn't know what to say to their father now that he'd heard that outburst. They couldn't come up with an explanation that didn't end up with them in trouble. Aragorn merely continued to bite his lip at the position his brothers were in.

"Well? Why would Legolas need to come and get me?" Elrond waited but his three sons remained silent, Estel shaking with laughter but not uttering a sound. "Fine, Estel, you said Legolas should be waiting in the gardens now. I'll go see if he has anything to add."

With that he strode to the door, heading outside into the gardens. Elladan and Elrohir started, racing after him, desperately trying to dissuade him. Aragorn followed behind, chuckling to himself. This would be payback for all the times the twins put him in a position similar to this.

"Ada, wait!"

"Daro, Ada, daro!"

Elrond continued for the gardens, ignoring his son's pleas and growing evermore suspicious of the scenario he'd been thrown into.

"Mae govannen, hir Elrond" Legolas bowed formerly as Elrond entered the garden. He'd been sitting on the same tree root Aragorn had been occupying only moments before.

Elrond returned the gesture before stopping and releasing a small gasp as he spotted the uprooted flowers. He moved towards them and shot a venomous glare in the direction of every person unlucky enough to be present.

Elladan and Elrohir shrunk back, Aragorn stopped chuckling and Legolas looked genuinely confused.

"Hir nin?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond stood and studied the faces of his sons and the Prince of Mirkwood, searching for even the slightest hint of guilt. He found it.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Elrond moved to stand directly in front of his sons, towering over them threateningly.

"We – I mean – um – sorry Ada" they mumbled apologetically.

"Sorry? What in Arda would make you want to uproot my precious flowers?" Elrond asked as Aragorn began sniggering again.

"Ada, we were merely trying to create a lovely bouquet of flowers for Lady Galadriel. We were planning to leave them in a vase in her makeshift chambers. You did tell us to prepare her a room" Elladan tried to explain.

"I said to prepare her a room, not attack my garden. There are plenty of bouquets already made up. Why not use one of them?" Elrond asked, studying his sons.

"But your flowers are so much more exotic. We thought it only right that such beautiful flowers be used to welcome such an important guest" Elrohir replied, keeping his head down.

Elrond sighed. He then saw Estel approaching 'hysterical' in his laughing fit. "Estel, why do you laugh so? What have you and Legolas done?"

Legolas looked utterly confused, as if they were all speaking another language. He had still not caught drift of what was happening**.** "Hir Elrond, I know nothing of this. By the Valar, I swear I am only trying to commence with my archery practice."

"Ada, we have done nothing. I laugh about something Legolas said whilst we were packing that still registers as funny. It is unrelated to this situation, please continue." Aragorn looked at Legolas, conveying an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. The blonde elf nodded and returned his sapphire eyes to Elrond.

"You two are relieved of your responsibilities. You can stay in your rooms for the remainder of the day" the elf lord said sternly to his twin sons.

"Who, then, will prepare the Lady Galadriel's quarters?" Elladan asked, thanking the Valar that that was his only punishment.

Elrond smiled. "Estel seems to have some time on his hands. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." With that he turned and swept gracefully back inside, summoning a gardener urgently.

"Estel!" Both the twins turned on their brother. "That was a cruel thing you did."

"What did he do?" Legolas asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"He made us think that you'd gone to fetch Ada and show him what we'd done to the garden, so we panicked and ended up running right into him. Now, we've been confined to our rooms." Elrohir scowled at Aragorn.

"You shouldn't have been destroying the garden" Aragorn said, laughing as Legolas' eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Well, now you've got to spend the rest of your day fixing up Lady Galadriel's room. Have fun." With that said, Elladan turned and stalked back into the palace, Elrohir close on his heels.

"So, Estel, I take it you won't have a chance to hone your archery skills today. That's a shame; you really do need some training." Legolas smiled at his friend.

"I believe I have a room to prepare" Aragorn grumbled, ignoring the elf's comments.

"Did your plan backfire?" Legolas continued to tease his friend.

Aragorn turned on the elf, glowering angrily. "Aren't you going to help me mellon nin? I'd help you."

"I sincerely doubt that" Legolas laughed. "Besides, Lord Elrond ordered you to do it. Just make sure you get a good sleep tonight. We leave for Mirkwood tomorrow." Legolas turned and began heading for the doors.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, "surely you don't want to train by yourself? If you help, we'll get it done much faster and then we can have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Aragorn felt a pang of hope and triumph as Legolas stopped and returned to where he was standing. Legolas smiled, "but of course, mellon nin." Legolas stooped down and picked up the handful of uprooted flowers before pressing them into Aragorn's hand.

Aragorn looked at his father's favourite flowers, not understanding what Legolas meant by this. He was about to ask when Legolas spoke.

"You ask for my help? I'll help you with ideas – The vase of flowers still sounds like a good one." The elf turned and walked inside, not waiting for the human's reply. Aragorn just stared at the flowers in his hand.

Within moments, Lord Elrond reappeared from inside the palace, a gardener following him. They were talking fast, obviously discussing if the uprooted flowers could be saved. Elrond stopped, a dark frown contorting his face when he saw Aragorn standing next to his flowerbed, holding his favourite flowers.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. My first fanfic!! Please review *gets down on knees* It's my first time, I would love the thrill of reading your thoughts. Even if it's just one word. Just, no flames thanks, I really don't think I want to experience those. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, just remember, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Thank you all sooo much for reading!! ;)**

**Legolas Fanatic**


End file.
